Ride Operation Options
.]] The Ride/Attraction Operation Options menu allows the player to change how the ride will operate. This is usually used to control the timing of the ride. Modes Some rides have different modes. For example, Roller Coasters can have multiple operating modes, such as continuous circuit and powered launch mode. Transport Rides *Continuous Circuit Mode - Allows cars to move in a round trip around the track. *Shuttle Mode - Cars move from one station to the next, and back on the same section of track. Gentle Rides *Continuous Circuit Mode - Allows cars to move in a round trip around the track. *Name Mode - Each non-tracked ride operates in its own way, so they each have their own mode. Roller Coasters *Continuous Circuit Mode - Allows cars to move in a round trip around the track. *Powered Launch Mode - Launches cars at specified speed from the station. *Reverse-Incline Circuit Mode - Cars are carried backwards up a lift hill, then released back down, travels through the track, and then travels backwards back to the station platform. This allows the recreation of rides such as the Vekoma Boomerang. *Continuous Circuit block sectioned Mode - Allows cars to move in a round trip around the track. Cars stop at block sections, and wait for the preceding car to finish loading passengers before arriving at the station platform. Thrill Rides *Continuous Circuit Mode - Allows cars to move in a round trip around the track. *Upward Launch Mode - Used exclusively for the Launched Freefall ride. Launches car up the tower at a specified speed. *Drop Mode - Lifts car up tower, then releases car in freefall. *Name Mode - Each non-tracked ride operates in its own way, so they each have their own mode. *Race Mode - Used exclusively for the go-kart. Drivers race across the track over a specified number of laps. Water Rides *Continuous Circuit Mode - Allows cars to move in a round trip around the track. *Boat Hire Mode - Allows boats to move freely around the body of water. Wait For The wait for option allows the player to choose how many people need to ride before allowing the ride to start operating. With a smaller load, the ride will operate without the full load. The options are: *Full Load *3/4 Load *1/2 Load *1/4 Load *Any Load Leave if another train arrives at station Enabling this option prevents trains from forming a line in the station by forcing trains to leave the station as soon as another one enters it. This option overrides the 'Wait for' option, but not a set Minimum Wait Time. Wait Times The wait times specify how long a ride needs to take before leaving, or how long a ride can stay before leaving. Minimum Wait Time The ride cannot start before waiting for this amount of time. Maximum Wait Time The ride must start after waiting for this amount of time. This option overrides the the 'Wait for' option, forcing trains to leave the station even if they have not been filled to the set amount. Synchronize With Adjacent Stations Cars can only leave when the cars of the station next to it leaves. This function allows for "racing" coasters and rides. Only available on tracked rides. This is something that you should try because it not only looks cool, but it also increases the excitement of the rides a lot. Speed Parameters Some rides can have the speed of some functions changed. Roller Coasters can have their launch speed and lift hill speed adjusted. Chairlifts can have their operating speed adjusted. River rapids in RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 can have their speed adjusted. In RCT3, there is a cheat code to allow chain lift and launch speeds to be raised to very high speeds. Reliability and Down Time These are displayed in the options menu. Reliability is shown as a percentage, and is the measurement of the probability of a breakdown. Down Time is the percentage of its lifetime spent out of service due to a breakdown. Inspections Rides can be inspected by mechanics to reduce breakdowns. You can set how often rides need to be inspected, and in RCT2 and RCT3, you can call a mechanic to inspect the ride. The time since the last inspection is also displayed. Category:rides